Road Trips Volume 4 Number 1
Road Trips Volume 4 Number 1 is a live album by the rock band the Grateful Dead. Thehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percussion_instrument thirteenth of the Road Trips series of archival releases, it contains two complete performances by the band, recorded on May 23 and 24, 1969. It was the third Road Trips album to contain three CDs, and the second that did not include a bonus disc with advance purchases. It was released on November 16, 2010. Road Trips Volume 4 Number 1 is subtitled Big Rock Pow-Wow '69. It was recorded at a rock festival called the Big Rock Pow-Wow, which took place on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, May 23, 24, and 25, 1969, at the Hollywood Seminole Indian Reservation in West Hollywood, Florida. Other artists who performed at the festival included Johnny Winter, Sweetwater, Joe South, Aum, NRBQ, Rhinoceros, Muddy Waters, and the Youngbloods. At the end of the Saturday night concert, Timothy Leary spoke from the stage. Track listing Disc one :May 23, 1969: #"Hard to Handle" (Otis Redding) – 5:47 #"Dark Star" > (Jerry Garcia, Mickey Hart, Bill Kreutzmann, Phil Lesh, Ron "Pigpen" McKernan, Bob Weir, Robert Hunter) – 18:56 #"St. Stephen" > (Garcia, Lesh, Hunter) – 9:01 #"The Eleven" > (Garcia, Lesh, Hunter) – 10:38 #"Turn On Your Lovelight" (Deadric Malone, Joseph Scott) – 30:59 Disc two :May 24, 1969: #Introduction – 4:27 #"Turn On Your Lovelight" (Malone, Scott) – 27:27 #"Doin' That Rag" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:43 #"He Was a Friend of Mine" ("Just a Hand to Hold") > (Mark Spoelstra) – 8:49 #"China Cat Sunflower" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:24 #"The Eleven" > (Garcia, Lesh, Hunter) – 5:17 #"Death Don't Have No Mercy" (Reverend Gary Davis) – 7:00 Disc three :May 23, 1969: #"Morning Dew" (Bonnie Dobson, Tim Rose) – 9:44 #"Me and My Uncle" (John Phillips) – 3:17 #Yellow dog story (Weir) – 3:12 :May 24, 1969: #"Alligator" > (Lesh, McKernan, Hunter) – 4:00 #"Drums" > (Hart, Kreutzmann) – 7:33 #"St. Stephen" > (Garcia, Lesh, Hunter) – 5:58 #"Feedback" > (Grateful Dead) – 4:17 #"We Bid You Goodnight" (traditional, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 3:22 Personnel Grateful Dead *Tom Constanten – keyboards *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Mickey Hart – drums *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Phil Lesh – electric bass, vocals *Ron "Pigpen" McKernan – vocals, percussion *Bob Weir – rhythm guitar, vocals Production *Owsley Stanley – original recording producer *David Lemieux – release producer *Blair Jackson – release producer *Jeffrey Norman – CD mastering *Scott McDougall – cover art *Rosie McGee – photography *Jim Wiseman – photography *Steve Vance – package design *Blair Jackson – liner notes *Tom Constanten – liner notes Set lists Following are the full set lists for the Big Rock Pow Wow concerts: May 23, 1969 "Hard to Handle", "Morning Dew", "Me and My Uncle", "Dark Star" > "St. Stephen" > "The Eleven" > "Turn On Your Lovelight" May 24, 1969 "Turn On Your Lovelight", "Doin' That Rag" > "He Was a Friend of Mine" > "China Cat Sunflower" > "The Eleven" > "Death Don't Have No Mercy", "Alligator" > "Drums" > "St. Stephen" > "Feedback" > "We Bid You Goodnight" Category:Road Trips Category:Albums